Loneliness
by Arava Shieru
Summary: This uneasy feeling he had felt along with the minutes flowing over the time. What is it? Perhaps...


_**(A/N):** Actually this is an old one of mine. Karena perasaanku sih udah di upload tapi kenapa nggak ada, nggak ngerti deh== Anyway, please enjoy~~_

* * *

I was so lonely. I didn't have anyone to share. Yet, I was feeling so uneasy.

But, now, here I am with you,

Will you stay by my side until the time ends?

* * *

**LONELINESS**

**A Sengoku Basara fanfiction**

**Sengoku Basara © Capcom**

* * *

"Suatu hari yang namanya manusia itu akan berpisah, anakku,"

"Tapi, ayah. Ayah tak akan meninggalkan aku, kan?" dengan kepolosan sang anak bertanya.

"Bagaimana ya?" sosok kekar itu hanya tertawa, menepuk-nepuk kepala anaknya yang tengah kebingungan.

"Ayolah, yah. Ayah tak akan pergi kan?" matanya berbinar menatap ayahnya, penuh permohonan, penuh dengan harapan.

"Iya, ayah pasti terus ada di sisi kamu, kok,"

Ia pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang ayah. Raut wajahnya seketika berseri-seri, ia memeluk lengan besar tersebut, memeluknya dengan erat, berharap kata-kata yang didengarnya barusan bukan hanya sekedar ucapan, melainkan kebenaran yang takkan pernah lenyap ditelan waktu maupun lenyap dipisahkan oleh jurang bernama kematian.

"Berarti sampai nanti aku jadi ksatria yang kuat, ayah tak akan pergi?"

Sekonyong-konyong wajah ayah menjadi pucat. Ia terkejut. Namun, di sisi lain ia tak ingin membuat anaknya kecewa dengan jawaban yang akan ia berikan. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengulum senyum, lalu mengangguk pasrah.

"_Anakku, menjadi seorang ksatria itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Suatu saat seorang ksatria akan mati membela rakyatnya. Mungkin kau belum mengerti, namun, secepat mungkin kau akan mengerti setelah sosokku lenyap dari hidupmu, nak,"_

Dengan perasaan bahagia, bocah berumur 7 tahun yang masih bercengkrama riang dengan ayahnya tersebut lagi-lagi tersenyum senang. Didampingi sepasang mata coklatnya yang bersinar ceria, ia berkata, "Kita berdua akan menjadi sepasang ksatria anak dan ayah yang abadi dan tidak terkalahkan, yah!"

Perasaan perih menusuk hati sang ayah. Ia mengerutkan dahi, menahan perasaan tak enak itu. "Iya," tangannya meraih tubuh kecil sosok yang ada di hadapannya, lalu memeluknya tanpa ragu. Buih-buih hangat pun menyusul, mengalir dari mata beningnya.

* * *

"Wah, hujan,"

Ia memandang ke arah horison di ujung sungai. Pandangannya tak dapat terhentikan, meskipun beribu tetes air hujan melewati garis lurus sepanjang penglihatan. Semilir angin berhembus kencang, membuat siapapun yang merasakannya akan bergidik menahan dingin. Ia hanya termenung, memikirkan sesuatu yang tak jelas darimana asalnya. Pikirannya tercampur oleh deru halilintar yang menyambar liar.

"_Danna_?"

Sebuah suara familiar tercekat di tengah-tengah telinga dalamnya, membuat lamunannya seketika pecah. Ia membalikkan tubuh, menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah dimana suara tersebut terdengar.

"Sasuke!" wajah lemas yang terlukis jelas di sana langsung hilang begitu nama tersebut terpeleset dari lidahnya.

"Oh, sedang apa kau sendirian di sini?"

Shinobi dari klan Takeda yang bernama Sarutobi Sasuke tersebut terlihat sedikit bingung. Tak biasanya sang tuan, Sanada Yukimura berdiri sendirian di pinggir _dojo _sambil memandangi hujan. Apalagi dengan wajah lemah seperti itu. Sebuah hal yang benar-benar tak biasa dilakukan oleh anak macan dari Kai.

"Tidak, tidak ada," Yukimura tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Mungkin saja karena ia sedang berbohong saat itu. Ia telah berusaha sekerasnya agar ninja bawahannya itu tak mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya sampai Sasuke mengerutkan dahi sambil memanggil namanya beberapa kali, memastikan. Ia menatap diri Yukimura dalam-dalam, mencoba melihat ekspresi yang dirinya lukiskan, mencoba mendalaminya hingga ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan.

"Sanada-_danna_, ada apa?"

Yukimura pun menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ng, _daijoubu,_ Sasuke. Sungguh," ia memalingkan wajahnya, kembali menatap jauh ke seberang sungai.

Sasuke merasa sedikit sedih ketika tadi ia melihat wajah Yukimura yang tak bersemangat seperti biasanya, meskipun kelihatannya sekarang sudah tak seburuk itu. Sebagai seorang shinobi Takeda yang mengabdi kepada kedua tuannya, Sanada Yukimura dan Takeda Shingen, pemikiran bodoh macam ini benar-benar sebuah omong kosong. Tidak seharusnya begitu, kan?

"Dingin ya,"

Yukimura tersenyum dibalik kerutan dahinya yang samar terlihat, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Cahaya di mata coklatnya seketika tampak redup, tak bersinar. Sebuah kenangan pahit rupanya telah berhasil menguasai jiwa kesepian tersebut, membentangkan tirai gelap didalam keheningan hujan.

Rasa penasaran ikut menarik diri Sasuke ke dalam perangkapnya. Emosinya bergejolak. Ia terus menatap Yukimura dengan perasaan campur aduk, diantara sedih, kecewa karena melihat tuannya bersikap lemah dan juga marah karena merasa dirinya tak pantas berada di sisi Yukimura.

Yang terakhir, ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia merasa begitu. "_Danna,_ apa yang sebenarnya merasuk ke dalam dirimu?" batin Sasuke bertanya.

"Ne, Sasuke, dulu sepertinya kita pernah melihat hujan berdua seperti ini, ya!" akhirnya Yukimura menengok, menggerakkan sendi di lehernya sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyumannya memperlihatkan perasaan Yukimura dengan jelas, meskipun kerutan di dahinya masih melekat di sana.

Sasuke menggangguk resah.

"Saat itu kita masih sangatlah muda, aku hanya berpikir betapa baiknya waktu membiarkan kita ada sampai sekarang. _Oyakata-sama_ juga... Ia telah mendidikku sampai seperti ini. Bahkan, _dokuganryu_ dan aku pun sepertinya telah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Aliansi yang dibentuk dengan susah payah, persaingan antar klan dan—"

" Langsung ke intinya saja, _Danna._ Aku tahu ada sesuatu," Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk maju terlebih dahulu, membuat Yukimura merasa terdesak seperti seekor kelinci yang diterkam seekor serigala. Tunggu, kemana macannya? Benar, sosok macan yang berani yang ada di dalam dirinya saat itu sedang hilang, mungkin nanti akan kembali.

Yukimura bukanlah sosok orang yang mudah berbohong. Sedikit saja tingkah lakunya yang mencurigakan akan memancing shinobi setianya untuk melakukan sesuatu—menanyainya. Baru kali itu ia merasa sebegitu dewasa. Ia telah menjadi seorang macam muda yang tidak lagi perlu dibimbing oleh sang orang tua. Sudah saatnya ia berpikir secara dingin. Meskipun begitu, nyatanya jiwa tersebut seperti sedang terombang-ambing, tak konsisten.

Ia tersentak begitu ia sadar bahwa rasa dinginnya telah terpendam oleh rasa hangat yang diberikan oleh tangan Sasuke yang mendekap erat tubuhnya, membuatnya membuka mata lebar-lebar. Mulutnya pun terbuka, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak bisa. Isi perutnya terasa bergejolak diiringi detak jantungnya yang mendebar liar. Sasuke mencengkram tubuh Yukimura dengan sangat kuat, namun di sisi lain terasa lembut. Jemarinya terseling diantara helai demi helai rambut coklat jendral Takeda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara lelakinya sendiri, menciptakan rasa tersendiri. Ia mengerutkan dahi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, menahan gejolak yang tengah menggila di dalam lubang hatinya.

"_Danna, _katakanlah. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu seperti ini? Apa waktu yang telah kita lewati bersama meninggalkan kesan buruk bagimu? Apa yang sebenarnya tengah kau rasakan? Tolong beri tahu aku, tolong. Bagilah perasaan tak menyenangkan yang kau pendam sendiri itu denganku, agar aku pun bisa merasakan penderitaan yang ada di dalam dirimu," di dalam hati ia pun tengah kebingungan, mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang mengiang di kepalanya. Shinobi macam apa yang menjadi selemah itu? Sungguh sosok yang memalukan. Tapi di sisi lain, ia rasa tak ada salahnya menunjukkan kelemahannya di depan orang yang paling ia percaya, orang yang paling ia sayangi, yang ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri, Sanada Yukimura.

Rasa sayang yang ia rasakan sedikit terasa berbeda.

"Sa-sasuke, kau nggak perlu sampai seperti itu. Lagipula—Lagipula nggak ada hal yang membuatku menderita kok. Sungguh…" Yukimura tampak termakan kata-katanya sendiri. Wajahnya tampak kembali tak bersemangat, suaranya terdengar mulai melemah, terdengar lirih di telinga. Matanya setengah menutup, mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang bisa sensor syarafnya tangkap saat itu.

"Jika kau bilang begitu, aku merasa gagal, entah sebagai apa," Sasuke merenggangkan lengannya, membuat Yukimura merasa sedikit bebas untuk bergerak. Hidungnya lalu menyentuh rambut coklat tuannya itu, terasa lembut dan menenangkan. Aroma hujan dan aroma dari Yukimura dapat ia baui jelas dari situ. Ia pun sesaat merasa nyaman, meskipun sekali lagi perasaan campur aduk yang tadi merasuki jiwanya kembali datang untuk memberinya rasa yang sulit untuk dimengerti. "Hey, _Danna_. Aku ingin tanya sesuatu," ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukannya, memindahkan kedua tangan besarnya beralih untuk memegang kedua sisi kepala Yukimura. Apa yang ia lakukan itu hanya mendatangkan respon yang mudah ditebak dari lelaki yang lebih muda—tatapan polos tak berdosa. Mata Yukimura berbinar.

"Dimana kedewasaanmu, _Danna?_" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit agar dapat melihat lekuk wajah Yukimura dengan makin jelas. "Aku tahu persis ada sesuatu yang mengganjalmu saat ini. Katakanlah padaku," tatapannya terlihat sangat mengundang iba, sehingga Yukimura pun tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengerutkan dahi, lalu memejamkan matanya seraya menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan menganggu itu. "Sasuke, sudahlah..." ucapnya lirih.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin mematuhi kata-kata tersebut, namun ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk tidak melakukannya. Ia kembali beraksi, dengan keadaan dahi mereka yang saling bersentuhan. Ia dapat merasakan deru nafas Yukimura yang hangat meskipun tercampur dengan suasana dingin hujan. Yukimura baru menyadari hal itu dan langsung membuka mata, tersentak penuh kejut. Hanya saja ia tak terlalu menunjukkan ekspresinya, ia hanya berujar singkat, menyebutkan nama bawahan setianya, "Sasuke..." ia ucapkan dengan pelan—sangat pelan.

* * *

_Aku pernah tahu seorang bocah,_

_Polos dan ceria,_

_Matanya berbinar bercahaya,_

_Dan sejak itulah aku sayang kepadanya,_

_Tapi..._

* * *

"_Danna, _kumohon,"

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, memindahkan kepalanya ke bahu Yukimura.

"Bagilah kesengsaraanmu itu padaku, kumohon,"

Ia tertahan, memendam wajahnya dalam-dalam di bahu pendek sang majikan.

* * *

_Aku merasa bodoh sekali,_

_Karena rasa sayangku sama sekali tak berarti,_

_Kulihat air matanya mengalir deras,_

_Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat banyak,_

_Bodoh,_

_Tak berguna,_

_Aku tak pantas ada,_

* * *

Yukimura sempat terdiam beberapa lama ketika ia sadar bahwa ia bisa mendengar isakkan seseorang tepat di dekatnya. Ia pun tersentak, merasakan hawa dingin menyusup ke tulang-tulang yang dilapisi daging dan kulitnya. Merasa aneh akan dirinya sendiri, Yukimura pun ikut menutup matanya dengan paksa, menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk jiwa. Ia menggenggam pakaian Sasuke dengan penuh emosi, "Sasuke, biarkan itu berlalu,"

Kenangan pahit itu dengan cepat menguasai pikiran mereka berdua. Dimana Sasuke melihat Yukimura terlipur oleh lara—dimana Yukimura menangis dengan tersedu. Saat ia menggenggam kedua tangan kaku tersebut, terdiam—tak bernyawa, air matanya mengalir deras seperti hujan di musim dingin.

Ia hanya menatap sosok tersebut, mengerutkan dahi tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Pandangannya tak bisa lari dari sana—terpaku oleh sebuah perasaan iba.

_Berhenti, jangan menangis._ Ia ingin berteriak dari tempatnya berdiri, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya agar seluruh alam mendengarnya.

_Jadilah kuat, berhenti! _Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, menunduk, memaksakan dirinya untuk menahan perih di dada.

_Jangan menangis, aku ada di sini. _Sayang sekali, suara tersebut takkan pernah sampai ke hati Yukimura—anak yang tengah terduduk di sana, terisak dengan sedihnya.

"Tidak—tidak akan bisa. Aku tak mungkin melupakan hal itu—meski sampai beribu tahun lamanya, memori itu tidak akan pernah hilang. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas disaat aku melihatmu tenggelam di teluk air mata, bayangan hitam yang menyelimutimu saat itu—sungguh menyedihkan. Aku sungguh menyesal ketika ayahmu—satu-satunya orang yang kau punya itu gugur dalam perang. Aku menyesal, aku minta maaf. Aku tak bisa menjaganya, sebagai seorang shinobi aku tak bisa menjaga ayahmu, aku merasa sangat bodoh. _Danna_, aku tak ingin melihatmu tak bersemangat seperti saat itu, jadi, kumohon. Mau kan, kau memberikanku senyuman terbaikmu?"

Yukimura termenung mendengarnya.

Sasuke kembali bangun—ia membiarkan sisa-sisa air matanya kering tertiup angin.

"_Danna_," ujarnya dengan lembut seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut coklat Yukimura yang menutupi dahinya. Ia kecup dengan pelan dahi itu—rasa sayang yang mendalam terhadap sang tuan.

"Sasuke," Yukimura memejamkan mata—ia bisa merasakan bibir lembut Sasuke menyentuh kulitnya. Itu adalah pertama kalinya, pertama kalinya ia rasakan kehangatan yang begitu menenangkan menyentuh hatinya yang sedang terhantam badai dingin yang membuatnya menggigil.

"Aku bersedia mendengarkan segala hal yang kau mau bicarakan—apapun itu,"

Yukimura mengangguk—ia tertawa meresponnya.

"Begitu lebih baik, kan?" Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Yukimura sambil tersenyum. Ia merasa sebuah perasaan lega yang terasa menyenangkan—ia berharap akan bisa merasakannya terus.

"Jadi, apa beban yang tengah kau rasakan saat ini?"

"Masih penasaran?" Yukimura terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja! Apanya yang lucu?"

"Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah lagi, Sasuke," ujarnya santai tanpa memperdulikan bawahannya yang diliputi rasa bingung yang mendalam. Ia menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tadinya aku hanya berpikir kapankah semua perang dan hal semacam ini berakhir," ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah matahari yang sudah mulai mengintip dibalik awan gelap. Tanpa mereka sadari hujan yang sudah lama turun kini terhenti—dengan sukses menghapus rasa gelisah di dalam hati kedua belah pihak. Sasuke tak bergeming, ia terus menunggu jawaban lengkap dari Yukimura.

"Tapi, setelah kau datang untuk menenangkanku, aku sudah tak terlalu terbebani lagi. Aku bahagia sekarang sudah mempunyai orang yang bisa kuajak bicara. Segalanya jadi terasa mudah. Aku akan selalu melangkah! Terus berjalan hingga aku tahu untuk apa sebenarnya aku hidup. Kita harus selalu bersama, ya, Sasuke? Kau mau berjanji untuk selalu ada bersamaku?"

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Tidak ada hal yang akan memisahkan kita. Aku janji,"

Sosok bawahan setianya telah sukses menghapus kesepian di jiwa malang Yukimura.

Dan tiada lagi rasa itu untuk esok hari—

Esok lagi—

Hingga kematian sampai di depan matanya.


End file.
